


A Kid's Tale

by PrinceyPie



Series: Kid Icarus/Undertale Crossover [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceyPie/pseuds/PrinceyPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover between two, breaking-the-4th wall video games. Interesting interactions between similar characters from the Kid Icarus series and Undertale game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pit and Papyrus, Along With Sans, Meet

**Pit and Papyrus, Along With Sans, Meet**

"NYEH HEH HEH! Winged Human! I, the Great Papyrus, will capture you under the name of King Asgore and Undyne!"

 

"A talking skeleton!? Lady Palutena, what kind of Underworld baddy is that? Also... where am I? Um... Lady Palutena... are you there?"

 

As of right now, under some unknown circumstances, the Captain of the Goddess of Light's Army, Pit, has found himself in a strange world confronted by an overzealous skeleton. Just mere moments ago, Pit was certain that he was heading towards the kitchen to grab a donut or two... when a strange light occurred and engulfed the Captain, temporarily blinding him. When Pit's sight returned, he found himself in a snowy-looking village with odd-looking residents staring him down in bewilderment and fascination. Then, out of nowhere, a skeleton zooms towards Pit (with a bit too much enthusiasm) and here is where the story begins.

 

"At last! I have found another human! MAN... Undyne will be so proud of my accomplishment! In fact, everymonster will shower me in kisses and love and respect and Nicecream and..."

 

"Umm... excuse me, but... where am I?"

 

"You are, of course, in the home of me, the Great Papyrus! The lovely village of Snowdin!"

 

"Snowdin... what kind of place is this?"

 

"My home!"

 

"Ehh..."

 

Throughout all of Pit's battles and trials, Pit was certain that he has never encountered a... creature... quite as eccentric as the being before him. In fact, the skeleton kind of reminded him of a superhero, by the way he was dressed. Superheroes are cool! So, perhaps befriending the self-proclaimed "Great Papyrus" wouldn't be all that bad! Besides, Lady Palutena had always lectured to Pit not to judge a book by its cover. So, with as much enthusiasm as the skeleton, Pit twirled around, waved his hands in the air and gave his trademark, happy-go-lucky smile!

 

"It's sooo nice to meet you, oh Great Papyrus! My name is Pit, the Captain of the Goddess of Light! The guardian of all things living! The angel who resides within the light and STANDS FOR JUSTICE!"

 

Throughout all of Papyrus's life... death... skeletal-life..., Papyrus was certain that he has never encountered a human quite as eccentric as the winged one before him. Then again, Papyrus has met only one other human, but compared to them, THIS ONE IS SOMETHING ELSE! This self-proclaimed, "Pit", kind of reminded Papyrus of a snow angel that he would sometimes create. Snow angels look nice, so perhaps befriending the winged human wouldn't be all that bad! Besides, his brother, Sans, had always lectured to Papyrus...

'Why do skeletons hate the Winter? Because the cold always goes right through them!'

So, by taking his brother's words to heart... *ahem* soul, Papyrus gave Pit his gleaming smile and said...

 

"You are a very strange human! But, I, the Great Papyrus, will accept any and all fans who adore me. So, just this once, I will accept you as my friend!"

 

"Umm... thank you?"

 

"You are quite welcome! Now answer me this winged-human! What are you doing here?"

 

"That's what I'm trying to figure out! One second I'm up at Skyworld, the next I'm here."

 

"What is this Skyworld?"

 

"It's where I live! It's a world... in the sky..."

 

"WOWIE! A WORLD IN THE SKY!? THAT'S AMAZING!... What is this sky?"

 

Now Pit has seen it all.

 

"Ahh... you know... the sky... the vast open space up there... the blue stuff..."

 

While Pit was poorly explaining the concept of 'sky', Pit was pointing upwards, directing Papyrus. Following Pit's finger, Papyrus looked upwards. He then rested his palm onto his chin, caressing it back and forth while 'hmming' and squinting his eyes... sockets?

 

"I see... I see... this 'sky' you speak of looks awfully a lot like the ground."

 

"The ground? What are you talking abo... WAIT WHAT!? WHERE'S THE SKY!?"

 

Confused about his statement, Pit looked upwards and saw, not the blue and beautiful sky that his whole life revolved around, but pillars of rock and dirt. With his ocean-blue eyes practically bulging out of its sockets, Pit began to panic and vigorously shout for his Goddess.

 

"LADY PALUTENA! LADY PALUTENA! WHERE ARE YOU!? WHERE AM I!? LADY PALUTENA, PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

 

"You're at the Underground."

 

"Huh?"

 

Hearing a voice not belonging to Papyrus, Pit turned his attention to the newcomer. The newcomer happened to be a skeleton as well, but much shorter and dressed quite oddly. The most distinguishing feature about this short skeleton, though, was the abnormal smile gracing his face. 

 

"Ahh, Sans, you Lazybones! You shouldn't be here! You should be off searching for humans!"

 

"But, I already found one."

 

"YOU DID!?"

 

"Yeah. He's right in front of me." 

 

"NO SANS! THIS IS NOT A HUMAN! This is "Pit", a hole in the ground, although he doesn't look like one... But, he is my friend! You cannot capture him!"

 

"Oh okay. The name's Sans, kid."

 

"Ahh... nice to meet you?"

 

"Hey. Don't you know how to correctly meet a person you just first met?"

 

"Umm... I guess not?"

 

"Well, you give them a good handshake."

 

Sans extended his bony hand and patiently waited for Pit to complete the sacred act. Just as confused as ever, and just to escape that eerie smile and piercing gaze, Pit followed suit and took ahold of Sans's hand. But, as soon as he did so...

 

"BWWWEEEhhheeeeeee..."

 

"Heh heh heh... The good-ole Whoopee cushion trick never gets old."

 

At this point, Pit was just plainly wondering whether he was having a lucid dream. After all, the night before, he did have a cupcake eating contest with his twin, Dark Pit. So, maybe... just maybe... Pit must currently be experiencing a food-coma. That must be it! There is absolutely no way that this could be happening!

 

"SANS! YOUR FOOLISHNESS IS FOOLISH! You should not be doing that to the winged human! Just look, he looks so confused and scared... like a confused and scared Temmie."

 

"Heh, oh well. I guess not just anyone can understand my comedy gold. Anyways, kid, judging by that face of yours and body, you're not from around here."

 

"Umm... yeah, I'm not... I'm not from around the... Underground?"

 

"No, I mean, you're REALLY not from around here. Not even from the human world."

 

Human world? Does the skeleton mean the Overworld? But, still. According to Sans, this place is called the Underground. Pit has never heard of such a place. Perhaps it's an extension of the Underworld. They do have similar names and there ARE creatures resembling Underworld baddies, so maybe that's it.

 

"You're right! I'm from Skyworld... but, I don't see the sky... Is this, by any chance, apart of the Underworld?"

 

"The Underwear? Nope! The Underground is not apart of the Underwear."

 

"AHH! COME ON ALREADY! Fine! You like jokes? I'll give you jokes! What do you call a skeleton that does stunts...? A bonehead!"

 

"Heh..."

 

"Why didn't the skeleton want to play football, anymore...? Because his heart wasn't in it!"

 

"Heh, heh... You're right. We have souls."

 

"When does a skeleton smile...? When something bumps into his funny bone!"

 

"Heh, heh, heh. Then something must always be bumping onto my funny bone."

 

"DARN! THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER! SANS! WINGED HUMAN! THE BOTH OF YOU ARE TERRIBLE!"

 

Even though Pit couldn't get directions back to Skyworld, he did find the company of the skeleton brothers quite amusing. Despite Papyrus's unusual demeanor, Pit quickly found out that the taller skeleton was an extremely lovable monster and that his heart, I mean, soul was pure. Sans was also a cheerful monster who, surprisedly, understood Pit quite well, with all of his jokes I mean. In the meantime, Pit decided that he'll probably just wait till Lady Palutena comes and finds him. After all, the skeleton brothers were generous enough to offer Pit their home to stay in. Papyrus did claim that he was the best host ever! Also, it's spaghetti night!


	2. Palutena and Toriel Meet

**Palutena and Toriel Meet**

'*Sigh* I knew I should have been more careful...'

 

While Pit was enjoying (or perhaps not enjoying) a plate of Papyrus's homemade spaghetti in their lovely two story house, in another part of the Underground, the Goddess of Light, Palutena, was searching. Searching for what, you may say? For her angels of course! You see, Palutena was experimenting on a new type of power; a power that acted quite similar to a portal. The idea was that the portal would replace the door that Pit would usually jump out of to fly to his destination. Although the door was always placed to be as near to Pit's destination as possible, there were always limitations to how far the door could be at. So, Palutena figured that by creating portals, not only would Pit instantaneously be at his location but, Pit would still have access to his five minutes of the Power of Flight. Five precious minutes that he could use in his advantage against Underworld monsters or corrupt deities. The catch, however, was that this type of light magic, that the Goddess was working on, was extremely unstable. Despite Palutena taking all precautions, in the end, even this light was too much for her. The light managed to engulf all the inhabitants of Skyworld and teleport them to a different location, or in this case, a different dimension.

 

As soon as the light dissipated and the Goddess regained her vision, Palutena immediately realized that she was not "home". Home, in terms of, not in the same "world" as Skyword or the Overworld. This light managed to transport the Goddess to an unknown place; a place where frog-like creatures, ghostly bugs, and gelatinous substances roamed. But, despite being in unknown and strange territory, Palutena feared for the whereabouts of her angels. To make matters even worse, due to the cavern's ancient walls, that the Goddess found herself surrounded by, the walls interfered with Palutena's All-Seeing-Eye, thus prevented her in contacting or locating her precious angels. So, the only thing that the Goddess could do, was search for her angels by foot.  

 

As Palutena was traveling, the Goddess couldn't help but notice that her surroundings resembled like some type of ancient ruins. But, these ruins possessed puzzles and traps! Luckily for the Goddess, these puzzles and traps were already solved and activated, as though someone already walked through these same halls. The only challenge that faced Palutena, were the strange inhabitants of these ruins. These creatures would sometimes appear in front of the Goddess and do some type of dance or jiggle and look sexy or cry... Not wanting to disturb the peculiar peace of this land, Palutena would merely ignore them and continue onward. For a moment, the Goddess thought that, if circumstances were different, Pit may actually find this place to be interesting and funny. Perhaps, Pittoo would too... Heh... Palutena could almost imagine Pit making a comment, saying if he could eat the Jelly-looking creature...

"But Lady Palutena, they look like Jello! Jello tastes sooo good, especially Cherry flavor!" Then, followed by a snarky remark from Pittoo... "I wouldn't be surprised if IT eats you first."

Speaking of food, Palutena couldn't help but remember, that the night before this light incident, Pit and Pittoo were having a cupcake eating contest. Supposably, the contest began because Pittoo no longer wanted to be referred to as "Pittoo". So, Pittoo challenged Pit stating that if he were to win the contest, he would either be called "Dark Pit" or a nickname of his choosing. Pit, on the other hand, loved Pittoo's name, since his Goddess created it and "Pittoo" was like saying "you are Pit too, we are both equals". However, since Pit loved his little twin brother so much and didn't want him to be upset, he agreed to Pittoo's contest. The only rule, was that Pit was going to choose what the contest would be. This is where the "cupcake" idea came from. On the day of the contest, Palutena remembered how much fun she had, as she laughed at the image and silliness of her precious angels stuffing their faces with the fluffy pastries. The shade of light green on Pittoo's face (his sugar tolerance was not as high as Pit's) and Pit almost choking and demanding for milk, was a hilarious sight too see for the Goddess of Light. Just the sheer thought of her beloved angels filled Palutena with happiness... and determination! 

 

With an intensely shining spark burning in her heart, Palutena continued onward!

* * *

 

After walking through countless caverns and encountering more strange creatures, Palutena eventually made her way to an opening. An opening which possessed a house in the distance. Hoping that she found intelligent civilization, or better yet, her angels, the Goddess made her way to the door of the house. Not wanting to be rude, Palutena knocked... then knocked again... and once more... but nobody answered... Perhaps nobody lives here... or maybe they're away... It would be extremely rude to trespass, but Pit and Pittoo may be in danger...

After contemplating for a good five minutes, Palutena decided that it would be, for the best, if she went inside. It would be a quick "in-in-out" search, just to be sure if her angels were here or not. With a swift wave of her scepter, Palutena's magic managed to unhinge the lock on the door. Without a moment's hesitation, Palutena entered the isolated building and began her search. After examining room after room, the Goddess thought that the house, being in a ruins and away from intelligent life, actually looked really cozy and welcoming. But, the feature that stood out the most, was that this house was kept clean and tidy, meaning that somebody did live here. With this in mind, Palutena quickened her search until only one area remained, the basement. 

With haste, the Goddess hurriedly descended the staircase and made her way down a long corridor until she came face-to-face with a door. Just as she was about to open it, the Goddess heard a muffled cough from behind. 

'How did I miss them?' Palutena thought, as she turned around and saw another creature. This one, unlike the rest that the Goddess encountered along the way, was much taller, wore a purple dress, and looked like a cow, goat humanoid hybrid. But, she had a "motherly" feel...

 

"Excuse me but, I wouldn't advise that you go through that door."

 

'Huh, she's not mad that I trespassed?' 

"May I inquire as to why?"

 

With a stern, yet forlorn face, the creature looked at Palutena and merely said, "What's beyond that door is just misery... It's also very dangerous... because of Him..."

 

"Dangerous? Him? What do you mean?"

 

"The King of the Underground, Asgore... he's been harming humans... Humans who have fallen down here and wish to leave, never return..."

 

'Underground? Asgore? Fallen humans? What is she talking about?'

 

"But, my child! I, Toriel, your friend and guardian, will be more than happy to look after you! Even though you are much older than the other human who recently passed through here..."

 

"Other human!? Did this other human happen to have wings on his back? Also, were there two of them or just one?"

 

"Umm... my apologies but, this human did not have wings. But wait! Are you missing somebody?"

 

With concern clearly displayed on Toriel's eyes, she quickly walked closer to Palutena and urged her to give details. "Uh, yes, actually. Two of them. Identical twins. Yay high. Their names are Pit and Pittoo. They both have wings on their backs, the only difference between them, is that Pit has white wings, brown hair and blue eyes, wears mostly white, while Pittoo has black wings, black hair and red eyes, wears mostly black..." At first, Palutena wondered if it was a good idea to mention them having wings, but, she eventually came to the conclusion that there ARE strange looking creatures here, of all shapes and sizes (and species), and not to mention, that she kind of already blurted that detail in her excitement. 

 

"So this "Pit" and "Pittoo", are humans, but with wings?"

 

"I guess you can say that..." Guess she doesn't know what angels are.

 

"Well my dear child, I will help you find your children. I know how terrible it feels to lose a child..." Once again, Toriel displayed a sadden face that seemed distant, as though she were remembering memories.

 

Although, both Pit and Pittoo were not Palutena's children, Palutena felt as though it was wrong to correct Toriel. The Goddess did regard them both as her "children" and loved them dearly. "Thank you very much Toriel, this means so much to me. But, I must first apologize to you."

 

"Apologize for what?"

 

'She is so sweet.'

"For trespassing your home!"

 

At first, Toriel did seem surprised, but it quickly morphed into a caring and loving demeanor. "There is no problem. You were a worried mother desperately looking for your children! I would have done the same thing as well, especially with such a cruel King around. Furthermore, I do not sense any ill intent coming from you. There is this... unique atmosphere that surrounds you. You seem almost like... a Goddess. A Goddess of Light." 

 

'Wow... That's amazing.'

 

"Besides, I, too, am searching for a human that I have grown quite fond of."

 

"Very well Toriel. Even though I feel as though I have done a terrible deed in trespassing, I'll help you look for this human as well. We will search together!"

 

Upon hearing these news, Toriel's, already loving smile, grew wider, as her eyelids closed halfway and her head tilted slightly to the side. "Oh thank you so much... umm... oh my goodness! I do not even know your name!"

 

This time the Goddess's smile grew. "My name is Palutena. It is very nice to meet you, Toriel!" Palutena left out her title of "Goddess of Light" since she felt it necessary to hide that fact. 

 

"Nice to meet you too, Palutena! But, before we head out, would you like something to eat? I could make you a Snail Pie? Or, maybe you would prefer a Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie? The human before you did seem to enjoy that. But... do you like Butterscotch? Cinnamon?"

 

"Both is fine."

 

"Both the Snail Pie and Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie?!"

 

"Preferably the latter."

 

"Very well!"

 

While Palutena and Toriel were enjoying their slices of sweet and delicious non-snail pie, Toriel took the liberty in explaining the details of the Underground. For starters, the two females were currently in the caverns of the RUINS (how original) and, that beyond the aforementioned door was the rest of the Underground, like Snowdin, Hotland, and Temmie Village. Afterwards, Toriel, once again, mentioned that, the ruler who governs the Underground, is this cruel King named Asgore. King Asgore is currently hunting for humans, in order to extract their souls to break the barrier that traps the inhabitants of the Underground within. Seeing as how the King is missing only one of seven souls left, Toriel warns that, despite Pit and Pittoo being people with wings, they may still be classified as "human". With this in mind, their lives may be in danger; a fact that Palutena is none too please with. This fact is also why Toriel is desperately searching for her human as well. So, with Pit's and Pittoo's lives being in possible danger, an intense spark once again burns brightly against the Goddess's chest as her eyes twinkle with... DETERMINATION!   

 

 


	3. Dark Pit and Undyne Meet

**Dark Pit and Undyne Meet**

While Pit was enjoying his stay at the skeleton brothers' residence in Snowdin and Palutena was getting ready to take her leave with Toriel, in another part of the Underground, a certain black angel was wondering the caverns of a Waterfall district. As he was passing through, the angel began to ponder as to how he even arrived here. Thinking back, Dark Pit remembered the sickening cupcake contest he had with Pit, then falling asleep afterwards...  When he woke up from his pig out, he found himself in this strange location. At first, Dark Pit believed that his new location was merely a prank, initiated by his brother and his Goddess but, after waiting for a couple of minutes and still hearing no response from either member, this is when Dark Pit began to truly question his situation. Even attempting to communicate with Palutena via telepathy proved futile... The dark angel did know that his trust with Pit and Palutena was strong enough, to the point, where they wouldn't just cast him away while he was unconscious. So that was scratched out of the list... but, it still left him wondering how he got here in the first place. What Dark Pit did know, however, was that his brother was nearby. Due to his super secret twin connection he shared with Pit, Dark Pit was able to sense his brother's essence not too far away. To Pit, was exactly where Dark Pit was heading.

 

While he was making his way to his brother, Dark Pit was able to take in his surroundings. For starters, there was water. And lots of it. In fact, it appears as though he was in some kind of underground water cave, with all of the constant waterfalls he kept on seeing and the rocky walls he was surrounded by. What struck him as odd though, was the occasional chunk of ice he would sometimes see drifting along the current of the waterfall stream. Sure, he did feel a slight cold breeze but, it wasn't that cold enough where ice would be forming... But, no matter. His priority was reaching Pit. 

 

After entering and exiting a couple of more caverns, Dark Pit eventually made his way to a long passageway that was blossoming with blue flowers. Throughout his temporary stay with the Goddess of Nature, Viridi, after the Uprising, the dark angel was certain that such a vibrant blue flower like this didn't exist. But, despite Dark Pit giving the portrayal of a manly-man, he couldn't help but be enticed with such a beautiful flower. As curiosity got the better of him, Dark Pit walked up to one of the many flowers and began to examine it. It was fairly tall, reaching up to his waist. From the stem, to the bud, straight to the petals; everything was blue. It also had a sparkle to it. But something about this flower fascinated Dark Pit, he just couldn't pinpoint it. He felt as though this flower was almost "alive"... in a different sense though. When Dark Pit was just about done in examining the flower, a voice could be heard from behind him. By reflex, Dark Pit swiveled around and pulled out his trademark Dark Pit Staff from within his chiton. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, a thought crossed his mind... There was nothing to shoot. With the need to still have his weapon raised, the dark angel began to move his eyes. Who was talking? Is it an enemy? Is someone spying on him? 

 

"NGAHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET THAT HUMAN SHRIMP HELP ME LIKE THAT!"

 

'What!? It came from behind!?' Dark Pit, once again, quickly made an 180 degree turn, but just like last time, there was nowhere there... He was certain that he heard someone's voice right behind him though! He heard it crystal clear... At this point, the dark angel was beginning to panic a teeny-bit. There was someone who could see him, but he couldn't them? 

 

"WHY MUST THE HEAT BOTHER ME SO MUCH!? I SWEAR, IF I COULD, I WOULD PUNCH YOU HEAT! Maybe I'll ask Alphys if she could make that possible."

 

This time, Dark Pit heard the voice in the direction he was originally heading but, right next to him. Turning his head, he was, once again, met with nothing. That's strange...

 

"NGAHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET THAT HUMAN SHRIMP HELP ME LIKE THAT!" 

 

Again? From behind? As the dark angel, once again, turned his body around, the only thing there was, was that blue flower he was examining earlier. 

 

"Are you... talking to me?" 

 

Just as a flower should behave, it said nothing. Sighing, Dark Pit felt utterly ridiculous. A flower talking? Get real... (Then again, Viridi's forces did consist of animated plant warriors... but none of them spoke!) Thinking that all of those cupcakes he ate were the cause of the dark angel's weary mind, Dark Pit placed his weapon away. Just as he was about to leave and resume his search for Pit... 

 

"Are you... talking to me?"

 

"HUH!?" This time, Dark Pit was absolutely certain that the flower actually spoke! But... it sounded like his voice and... it repeated what he just said earlier. Could this flower actually do something like that?

 

"HUH!?"

 

That confirms it. Whatever this flower is, it can repeat anything it hears. Then... that must mean... that someone just recently walked through this same passageway! What was it that this person said again? Something about a "human shrimp" helping? Although it is Pit's nature to help, the dark angel doubted that this "human shrimp" would be his brother... But whoever this human is, is in big trouble by the sound of it. This human, however, is of no concern for the dark angel. Finding Pit, or even Palutena, is all that Dark Pit cares about. Thinking that he wasted way too much time with these unusual flowers, Dark Pit continued his search.

 

* * *

Remember when Dark Pit said that he felt a cold breeze, but it wasn't cold enough to cause ice to form? Well, Dark Pit was quite wrong. After the flower hassle and a little bit of more walking, Dark Pit eventually found an "exit". This "exit" however, led to a very snowy sector. From seeing nothing but water, the dark angel was now seeing nothing but snow. On the bright side though, Dark Pit could feel his brother's essence so close, that he was practically standing right next to him! Pit was just beyond... the rampaging blizzard right in front of the dark angel... Of course... Physically exhausted (he still hasn't recovered from the cupcake contest), Dark Pit was weighing his options. He could try to fight through the blizzard and rely on his connection to Pit to lead the way, but he would risk the chance of walking off a cliff or something... Or, he could just wait for this blizzard to lighten up but, by then, would Pit still be there? On top of that, the dark angel was quite cold... After all, he was wearing shorts, a tank top and sandals with only his chiton acting as a covering... Something warm would hit the spot right about now.... AUGH! Dark Pit couldn't decide what to do! The longer he stood out here thinking, the sooner he might end up freezing to death! Speaking of death, it appears as though death wants to kiss the dark angel right about now. From within the snowy depths of the blizzard, a neon blue spear of light pierces through the white blanket of snow, and narrowly misses the dark angel, simply grazing his left cheek. 

 

"NGAHHH! HUMAN, YOUR SOUL SHALL BE MINE!" 

 

From exactly the same location that the spear of light emerged from, a large, armored, blue fish monster jumped from within the blizzard, and was aiming to strike Dark Pit with its spear. By quickly reacting to his instinct, Dark Pit dodged to the side, once again, narrowly missing the attack! Without a moment's hesitation, Dark Pit quickly sprang onto his feet and pulled out his Dark Pit Staff. With his keen eye, Dark Pit began firing charged shots at the blue monster, but the blue monster was proving that she was no pushover! With as much speed as Dark Pit's firing, the blue monster was able to dodge all of the shots! And while she was dodging, the blue monster was also tossing her spears at the dark angel. This resulted in both opponents, running and firing at each other! Wanting to come out victorious, the blue monster began to summon spears from under the ground! And a whole lot of them too! These obnoxious spears that were protruding from the ground, ended up forcing the dark angel to retreat back into the waterfall cavern. The monster was relentless though, as she continued to chase after the dark angel while tossing and summoning her spears!

 

"STOP RUNNING AWAY AND COME FACE ME!"

 

Wait a minute... Why is Dark Pit running away!? He is more than capable of taking on a fish that has broken the laws of Biology! Quickly making a heel turn, Dark Pit began to charge towards the blue monster! However, what the blue monster didn't know, was that this particular angel always has more than one weapon on him. Rummaging through his chiton, Dark Pit stored his staff away and began to pull out an Ore Club. Just on cue, Dark Pit managed to land a critical blow onto the blue monster, sending her flying. Thinking that the monster was finished, Dark Pit used this opportunity to walk back to the snowy region... but then...

 

"You got guts... I'll give you that. But, I can feel everyones' hearts pounding as one. That sunlight we are desperately working so hard for, it's just within reach! I already allowed one human to escape me but, I won't let you go that easily! MY DETERMINATION WILL PREVAIL! NYAHHH! JUST DIE ALREADY, YOU BRAT!"

 

Suddenly, the earth began to tremble, as a torrent of spears began flying towards Dark Pit! Without losing a precious second, Dark Pit began dodging as many as he could but, there were so many, that the occasional spear would end up cutting him. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU!?"

 

"EXISTING! THAT'S MY PROBLEM! YOUR SOUL WILL BRING EVERYONE HAPPINESS!"

 

More spears began protruding from the ground and, with the torrent of spears already flying towards him, Dark Pit was beginning to sustain way too many injuries. Also, with the weight of the Ore Club slowing him down (along with the cupcakes), at this rate, Dark Pit will be finished! Cutting his losses, Dark Pit decided to discard his club by throwing it towards the blue monster. Unfortunately, the monster successfully dodges. 

 

"So, my existence is a problem? Heh. Fine then. I'LL JUST HAVE TO ERASE YOUR EXISTENCE!" 

 

Thinking that speed was the answer to this fight, Dark Pit, once again, rummaged through his chiton and pulled out his Samurai Blade. A blade where speed was top priority! As quickly as he pulled out his blade, he rushed towards the monster and began swiping at her! However, the monster was slacking... her movements were rough and slow... and her eye appeared distant, as though she was thinking of something. Her mouth was also opened ajar as though she was awestruck. Using this distraction to his advantage, the dark angel struck the blue monster multiple times. He struck her so much and with such force, that he even managed to break through the monster's armor and cut on the exposed flesh! This sudden pain caused the monster to back away.

 

"What's wrong? Had enough already?"

 

The monster said nothing. She merely stared at Dark Pit's red eyes with her one good eye. Her eye then took the rest of the dark angel's frame; eyeing him from top to bottom, especially his black wings. She then closed it. 

 

"Oh... my... goodness..." The monster barely whispered.

 

At this point, Dark Pit was beginning to become weary and woozy. Just what is this fish thinking of? Still in his stance and weapon held high, the dark angel refused to let his guard down. When suddenly...

 

:3

The monster's mouth formed into a cat smile.

 

"Alphys's anime is true! There is such thing as Warrior Princesses using giant swords!"

 

This is the point in time, where Dark Pit made a pokerface for the first time ever.  

"Wha...?"

 

"You are everything I imagined a Warrior Princess would be like! You carry devastating weapons and know how to fight! You wear a dress but, it has obviously been cut up to your thighs. You have wings on your back! And, most importantly, you are absolutely cute with a baby face! IT'S JUST LIKE ALPHY'S AND MINE'S FAVORITE ANIME "MOON SAILOR"!"

 

Dark Pit's pride has been seriously wounded. With a blanket of red flush covering his cheeks and ears, the dark angel began to violently shake. Butterflies were also racing wildly within the depths of his belly and tears were threatening in escaping. Inhaling a flow of air through his nostrils, Dark Pit began to erupt...

 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME, YOU FISH FREAK!?!?"

 

"A Warrior Princess! Just like in Alphys's shows that we see every other day!"

 

"A WARRIOR PRINCESS?!?! WHAT THE HECK! I'M NOT EVEN A GIRL!"

 

"Really!? Are you sure, your face is extremely feminine and your body is quite curvy..."

 

"MY VOICE IS DEEP! WHAT KIND OF GIRL HAS A DEEP VOICE!?!"

 

"My voice is pretty deep."

 

"AUGHHH!!!!" Dark Pit couldn't sustain his anger no more. He blindly rushed towards the blue monster with fury, Samurai Blade in hand and ready. Just as he was about to attack the blue monster, a giant chunk of ice, that was streaming in the waterfall's current, began to fall... It fell, fell, fell and landed right exactly where expected.

 

"AUGHHHHHHH...OW...! Oughhhh...Ugghhhh..."

 

The block of ice, unfortunately, landed on top of Dark Pit's head. The chunk being quite large and solid, with the speed the waterfall was providing for it, managed to cause the dark angel to faint on impact. The monster, who saw the whole thing, was very much confused, but... was also very excited that she got to meet and fight with a Warrior Princess! Even though the monster's job is to collect one more human soul, the fish monster wouldn't dare to take the life of such a magnificent being. So, by carefully removing the leftover pieces of ice from away his "luscious, smooth head of silk", the monster picked up the unconscious angel bridal style, along with his blade, and began her trip to Hotland. After all, Alphys must see the Warrior Princess!


End file.
